


A Way To Learn To Counsel

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Caretaking, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Triad Verse, Tumblr Prompt, henry tudor make better choices, tudor triad verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Tom you are my husband and my consort and like Anne, you must learn to obey and act as you should [A Triad Verse Fic or Thomas Cromwell Remembers How To Advise Henry]
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Way To Learn To Counsel

“But Henry you must understand that the issue is…”

Thomas, usually so even tempered has abandoned his reserve for something that could be called anger.

“You cannot think to…”

“I cannot think to do so? I believe you forget yourself Cromwell - you share my bed with Anne and tender your counsel to me - you do not rule me or seek to tell me what it is I can do”

Henry, looking around to make sure that there is no one nearby before he drops a kiss to Cromwell’s neck and whispers in his ear.

“Tom you are my husband and my consort and like Anne, you must learn to obey and act as you should. Come to me when you understand that and disappoint me less”

* * *

Thomas had had to bite back a retort that threatened to escape him, even as he knew it would do no good. He was angry at Henry, he knew as he bowed as the other man strode away.

He loved Henry - as a man and as a King and honoured him as his husband, he truly did - Thomas believed him to be a great king, truly interested in doing good for all the people for whom he ruled.

But there were times when Henry…when he simply does not see, Thomas thought to himself. Because there is a world that has never occurred to him and…and Thomas knows he let his anger at this fact override his sense on the subject.

It still stings, he says to Anne later.

“Remember you once told me that we are learning how to speak and how to advise, you and I? It seems I have gifted you some of my outspokenness love”

She does not say, remember your advice because they both know the rightness and yet the frustration of it.

Instead, instead Thomas, when he is summoned by Henry later that day, kneels before him and humbly asks his majesty for pardon for speaking so - that in his passion for the subject he had spoken without thought.

“Moreover your majesty, if I may?” he says and Henry nods.

“Love, I am truly sorry - I forgot myself in the fires of the debate and caused you distress as I should not. I know you only have the best interests of the realm and of our family in mind - I would never think otherwise and I am sorry I spoke rashly while tending advice.”

Henry stops him then, going to cradle Thomas face with one hand as he raises him from his knees, a softness in his face.

“Tom, my heart, you are always forgiven. I know you only seek good but I believe you have been too much about the business of state of late - you would better be as you should”

Henry kisses him then, softly and with love

“My husband and Anne’s - the gentle man who fits so sweetly in my arms, the father of my children and the quiet counsel you give me my darling. You and Anne should not need to trouble yourself so with so many cares of state”

Thomas knows that Henry is perhaps, overprotective - he often treats both he and Anne as though they are entirely fragile and truthfully he cannot blame Henry, not after everything but…it is still hard. He makes himself smile however and thanks Henry truly.


End file.
